


Change of Heart, My Promise to You.

by Ganthet2814



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganthet2814/pseuds/Ganthet2814
Summary: Hearts can change. Sakura realizes that the one she wants is the one that as been by her side the whole time. After almost failed mission, she gives up on the dream of the dark avenger and goes for her moment in the sun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Naru/Saku story. Knowing me this will be more then one chapter. Hope you like it

Night after Heaven and Earth bridge mission. 

It was just before sunrise. A young woman with hair the color of cherry blossoms, was looking out a kitchen window that was not her’s. In fact the shirt that covered the top half of her naked form belonged to the man sleeping not far from where she stood. It was funny how life worked out sometimes. She had never thought that the man sleeping soundly across the one room apartment she was in, was the one she would give her heart, body, and soul to. The man that she thought she would give herself to was lost now. He let darkness rule his heart, maybe that darkness was always there and she just ignored it. Thinking of her loud, silly and more often than not reckless teammate brought a small loving smile to her face. 

They had come home after the failed mission, with what little intel they had found about Sai, Sasuke and Orochimaru. They had reported to Tsunade the Fifth Hokage, afterword she had told them go home and rest. She had intended to do just that, but she found herself following her teammate. She just couldn’t leave his side for some reason. He talked about cleaning up and grabbing some food or maybe he would just stay in and cook something. She was kind of half listening to him. Her thoughts took her back to the point in the mission where she thought she had lost him forever to beast he jailed. The thought of that and this red cloud business made her act. As his key hit the lock and he opened the door she spun him around to face her and throw herself at him. Kissing him for all she was worth. After that it was a haze of primal feelings and passions. She was standing there looking out his kitchen window when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. “How is my blossom this morning?” He asked her. His voice had a flirty tired tone to it. His voice and being held by him brought a soft loving smile to her face. She thought her younger self stupid for not at least taking a chance with him. He was a very caring and giving lover. “I am happy and ack a little, but it is the good kind.” She turned in his arms so she was facing him. The look she saw in his eyes was worry, love and bit of sadness. “What did he have to feel sad about?” She thought to herself. As if reading her thoughts. “I thank you for last night, but I know when we bring him... “ That was all the further he got before she quitted him with a loving kiss. Breaking it. “Baka. You have nothing to worry about. I have chosen you, not him. We will bring him back and then move on with our lives.”She could tell from the look on his face and the face splitting grin that she had just made him the happiest man living. “How about I make us some breakfast?” He asked her. She smiled up at him. “That would be great.” She told him then he smiled and went to grab a shirt. “Wait? You cook?” 

Later that morning after arealy good breakfast. They could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop on there way to the Hokage tower. They seemed to be playing tag like a couple kids. As they landed on the street in front of the tower with both of them laughing while walking inside.When they made it to Shizune’s desk. They were whispering and laughing between themselves. “Well. What put you two in such a good mood?” She asked the pair. “Nothing much just enjoy the day with someone special. Hey Sis. Is Granny in?” Naruto asked which earned him a elbow to the ribs, but it was a bit more playful than usual. He still had a grin on his face as he rubbed the spot of the hit. “Shizune! Tell the brat to get his butt in here and bring his teammate with him.” Tsunade yelled from inside her office. “You two can go in.” She told them. After they left. “Something different about those two.” She said to someone that know one but her knew was there. About then the back of Kakashi’s head appeared in the window behind her. “I would say so. They basically were playing tag the whole way here. I haven’t seen either one of them smile like that in a long time.” He said as he read his little orange book. 

Tsunade looked at the two ninja that walked into her office. They were still carrying on like a couple of kids. Seeing them both this happy brought a smile to her face. “What has gotten into you two? And don’t give me the crap about enjoying the day with someone special.” She told them. Naruto looked fit to be tied. She hadn’t seen him this happy in awhile. He looked over at Sakura, and she just shrugged. “She choose me over the teme.” Naruto told his commanding officer and mother figure. This kind of left Tsunade a bit stunned. She knew Sakura cared for Naruto. She just figured it what was like her and Jiraiya. Two teammates that had been through hell and back. “So, what about Sasuke? I thought you were chasing after him Sakura.” She asked her student. A sad smile came to her face as Naruto got the same look. “Master. That dream was that just a dream. He has fallen into darkness, and I don’t know if he can be brought back to the person we both knew. Beside Naruto has been there for me while he hasn’t. He left me on a bench when I tried to stop him. He almost killed Naruto when he tried to bring him back at my request. I am not a little girl anymore, I want someone who wants me for who I am.” She looks over at Naruto and a loving smile came to her face. Tsunade had seen that smile, it was the same one she had when she thought of Dan. Her eye showed nothing but love. “Well I happy for you both.” She let a little Ki leak out toward her student. A smile that promised pain was on the Hokage’s face. “I ask one thing of you Sakura. Don’t hurt him.” Naruto and Sakura both knew that smile well. “Of course Master. Wouldn’t dream of it.” Tsunade nodded and they got down to business. Paperwork still needed done and she had some questions about their reports.

A few hours later.   
“Man. That was tiring.” Naruto complained as they walked out of the tower. “Ya. I completely agree.” Sakura added. She reached over and took his hand. He raised her hand to his lips giving it a gentle kiss. She smiled. “So what you want to do now? Still got the rest of the day.” He asked. “I need to stop by home and check in with my parents.” She told him. It wasn’t that they had much say in her life, it was more of a courtesy thing. They would worry as parents do. He nodded. “Well I guess I can find something to keep me busy.” “You could come with me? You are going to have to meet them eventually” It was true, he would have to at some point. But what would they think of their daughter’s lover being the village’s dirty little secret. She must have been able to read his thoughts or picked up on his body language. A delicate hand touched his cheek bring his attention to her. “Hey. Everything will be fine. Beside they don’t know about your secret. And I doubt they would care anyway.” Her smile was reassuring. “Ok. Suppose I do have to meet them.” He smiled back at her. Taking each other hand. They headed towards her house.

A bit later.  
“Mom, Dad I’m home.” Sakura says pulling Naruto through the door. He was looking around the kitchen that he was standing in. Sakura could swear she could sense fear coming off of him. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Oh. Sakura. How did everything go?” Her mother asked giving her a hug and checking her over. “I’m fine Mom. Where’s Dad?” She asked her Mother. “Your Dad is at the shop today. He should be home in awhile.” Her mother went back to reading lunch. “Oh Mom. This Naruto My teammate, and…” Before she could finish. “Your boyfriend.” Her mother said. Looking over her shoulder. “Maybe more.” A blush came to both their faces. “MOM!” Sakura shouted in embarrassment. He started laughing. “Please. I know that look on your faces. It is the same look that I and your father have when we are around each other.” Sakura was still pouting. Her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto had a cheesy smile on his face, scratching the back of head, his famous nervous tick. Later on her father came home and they had lunch and then He asked Naruto to help him with some stuff out back. That left Sakura and her mother alone in the kitchen cleaning up. “So, when did you realize that he was the one?” She asked her daughter. Sakura got really quite. “When I thought I lost him. There was a point in the mission where thing went sideways, and I almost lost my best friend, the man who I have given everything to.” A tear fell down her cheek at the memory. Her chest started to titen. “I thought I had found the one I wanted, but he is lost to me now. In the process I found who I needed, and he makes me happy.” 

Outside.   
Naruto and Sakura’s father were unloading a wagon. They moved the boxes and putting them away in storage shed. “So. You and Sakura huh?” Naruto just about dropped the box he was carrying. He chuckled. “It is ok Naruto. Being truthful with you, I am glad it was you and not the Uchiha that she was chasing as a little girl.” He shifted another box. “After what had happen to his family, I wanted to steer her towards someone else. You don’t have something like that happen to you and come out completely whole. I have seen it more times than I care to remember from my days as a Chunin. After my last mission I lost the will to be a ninja anymore to much death for my taste. I met Sakura’s mother not long after that, she was working in the hospital as a nurse. She had seen her fair share as well. We both retried, and here we are.” He asked Naruto to help him a large chest. After they stored it away, stopped Naruto “All I ask is that you keep her safe for me out there. I know enough about you and your life to realize that you are a honorable man. And yes I know about that.” He pointed at his stomach. “And I don’t care. The Fourth’s seal will hold, there has not been another greater seal master in this village scene.” Naruto look the man. “I will sir.” The look Sakura’s father saw in the young ninja’s reminded him of the man that had sealed the beast inside of him. This brought a smile to his face.

“So how did things go with my Dad?” Sakura asked him as they walked through the market area. “Fine. He worries about you a lot.” Naruto answered her. She sighed. “Ya, him and mom both” Naruto was a little jealous of her and the fact that she had something that he had always wanted, a family. But now was not the time for that. They stopped at an out of the way store. It sold vegetables and other foodstuffs. Sakura was kind of amazed at the place. Naruto walked in and greeted the store owner. The surprising part was that she was that she was happy to see him. She had been with him shopping before and most treated him with anything but kindness. “How did you find out about this place?” Sakura asked him. “Ayame brought me here when I was younger. One of the few places in town that doesn’t treat me like the plague. It was true. Naruto was beaten or anything like that, it was more being ignored or pushed away, name calling that kind of stuff. She had been part of it until she got to know him better. She looked down at her feet. A gentle hand touched her cheek bring her attention to him, a reassuring smile, and eyes filled with love is what she saw. “Don’t blame yourself. I have forgiven that stuff along time ago.” She leaned into his touch. How could someone so loving, so caring as him just forgive so easily. “Come on. Let’s find something for supper tonight.” He told her. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. They continued to shop and went back to his place for supper after they stopped be her home for her to grab somethings.


	2. Chapter 2

The coffee was good. Cream, sugar was how she liked it. It had been a few months sense they had started dating, and she never looked back. She was setting in his apartment on the floor elbows leaning on his table, reading a medical book. Always studying was pretty much the life she choose. Naruto was across the room making lunch for them. They had spent the morning training. Then they came back to his apartment for lunch. Today was one of those rare days that they had off, so they took advantage of it. Of course the relationship hadn’t all wine and roses. There was a problem that had worked itself out. That problem was Hinata Hyuga. She had been in love with Naruto for along time. Sakura knew this and it had escaped her oblivious lover, that was creating a food that smelled amazing. She had confronted Hinata about where the boundary lines where. She didn’t mind them being friends, anything else was out of the question. It finally took Naruto talking to her about Sakura and him being together to settle things. Their friendship was on a cool down period. Also Kiba, Hinata’s teammate had a bit of a beef with Naruto about hurting Hinata’s feelings. That dust up had to be broken up by their senseis. It took one ex-anbu, an active anbu and a genjutsu mistress to calm things down. Of course after things settle down Hinata and Naruto talked and things worked out for the best..

 

A plate was set in front of her. “Here you go.” She looks up to see a smile that she has grown to love. He gets rewarded with one in return.

“Hope you don’t mind chicken fried rice and dumplings. Had them left over from the last ramen run.” 

She looked at the plate. “You kidding? I have been smelling it this whole time. Couldn’t even get any reading done.”

One of the many things that she learned about Naruto was that he could cook, and was good at it. They spent most of their meals together. Unless she had to work at the hospital or they where on separate missions. Of course the time apart was hard. Neither of them liked it, but it was part of their lives. She did have something planned for later, She would send him off to get stuff for dinner then she would set things up. Of course there had been the fun of explaining her relationship with Naruto to Ino. Ever the gossip, she had heard that they had been spending a lot of time together. She just had know everything. So after what seemed like hours of basically an interrogation, she left and Ino got her gossip. She still didn’t understand what the big deal was. At any rate she would take advantage of their day off.

Later that evening.  
Naruto was heading back from getting food to make for dinner. He was happy despite the hateful stares he was getting from those he past. Frankly he no longer cared what they thought of him, he had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that he had a group of S rank missing Nin after him for what he held, getting stronger to protect those he cared about, and a girl that he never thought in a million years he would be in a relationship with. He still couldn’t believe his luck. He walked up the stairs of his apartment building, bags in both hands. Setting them down he took out his key and unlocked the door. Picking up the bags again he headed inside.“Sakura I am back.” Raising his voice so see would hear him. He made his way over to the kitchen area and started putting things away. He had gotten some fresh fish and veggies. He had rice already and then there was the cake with strawberries that he knew Sakura would love. He finished putting stuff in the fridge, he turned around to something that made his brain short circuit. His girlfriend was standing there, wearing a black silk robe that stopped just after her hips and not much else. She smiled at the reaction she was getting.

“Like what you see?” He just nodded his head. She started walking slowly towards him. 

“So if you got that stuff taken care of why don’t you go clean up and meet me over there.” She pointed at the now full sized bed.She pulled his head down and gave him a kiss that could be considered lethal. His brain kicked in and he returned the feelings she was giving. She broke the kiss for the need of oxygen.

“Go get cleaned up and we can have some more fun after.” He gave her a smile and did as told.

2 Hours later.  
Sakura was still straddling him, looking down at him, a delicate hand moving over his bare chest. Tracing the contours of his muscles. Naruto was built. Not bulky, but sleek and strong. One of the things she liked was touching him, the feel of his skin, the warmth he gave off.  
“Like what you see?” A pair of blue eyes looked up at her.

“Of course.” She smiles down at him. “I should be worn out after that.”

“I aim to please.” He told her with a small smile and a little laugh. And he did. She still had the robe on. It was undone and falling off one shoulder. Her hand moved closer to the center of his chest. She stopped at a scar, about the size of a fist. It dawned on her what had caused that and she seemed to sadden. Tears started to form in her eyes. He noticed this and touched her hand.Holding it he looked at her. “What's wrong?” She still looked sad.

“This is my fault. I sent you after him, and you almost died.” He reached up and touching her cheek and wiping away the tears with his thumb. She leaned in to his hand.

“I would do it again. Your happiness, even then was all that mattered.” She started to cry more now. She leaned down kissing him. He felt the tears on his cheeks, she was holding on to him as if he would disappear. And he let her. He returned the kiss with equal passion and love. Cause her happiness was all that mattered, and it always would.

The next morning.  
After waking, a quick breakfast and it was off to the Tower for a mission. They walked down the street hand in hand. “So what do you think Ganny will have for us this time?” He asked.

“Not sure.” She answered. She was checking over her gear. Naruto had learned to seal away what he wouldn’t need right away.  
“I am sure whatever it is we will do it with the usual Team seven professionalism.” Kakashi had caught up to them reading his usual orange book.

Sakura smiled. “So basically Naruto will charge in and we will have to pull his butt out of the fire?” He looked over at him.

“Haha. Very funny.” The pout was only half hearted. Kakashi just smiled at the antics.

“Good to see that our relationship has been good for the both of you.” He told them. And it had. Naruto was more focused and they were both a lot happier. Returning Sasuke to the village was still a goal, but more of putting their team back together again.Sakura was generally focused, but her being happier with Naruto was a plus. They walked in to the tower and up to Tsunade’s office.

The mission that they were given was to help a couple villages on the border with the Land of Earth. A man named Chin set himself up as a would be warlord, by taking over these two village and was planning on craving out his own kingdom. The problem was all the intel that they had on him pointed to him being an academy drop out, He had managed to get some low level thieves and bandits under him and started making a general nuance of himself. This would be at least a C-rank maybe low B-rank. They would have to travel two days to get to where they needed to be. So they gathered their supplies and headed out. 

So here they were about a few hours outside of one of the villages that Chin had made his headquarters. Shadow clone scouts had told them that he had started building around village and set himself up in the local inn. Of course he had guards posted, but for the most part, the battle would be over quickly. So after some dinner, Naruto lay on his back looking up at the stars with Sakura snuggled into him. She enjoyed the warmth he gave off. “What are you thinking about?” He looked down to see two green eyes staring up at him. He smiled.

“Not much really. Just thinking about how my life has turned out so far.” 

“Anything more pacific?” Still smiling, he looked back up at the stars.

“Beside you and me. Mostly about traveling with Jiraiya. We used to sleep under the stars a lot, mostly because the old pervert was too cheap to pay for an inn.” He let out a small chuckle. “But it was still good times. When learning how to control the Fox’s power didn’t work out, he taught me other things. Elemental jutsu, Seals, even worked on my taijutsu. It was like being with my father expect he wasn’t. Just my godfather and me bonding.” Sakura was glad that Naruto had found someone that would take him under their wing, and help him in his career.

“I hope those were the only things the old pervert taught you.” She looked back down silently cursing anything else that he might have taught Naruto. He laughed a little more.  
“No. Wasn’t from a lack of trying though. You are the only one I am interested in that way. So don’t worry.” He tells her.

“Good.” She said. And with that they went to sleep.

Chin was proud of what he had accomplished. He had, in his mind, Built an army, was craving out his own kingdom. He would show the world that he was not what everyone thought of him back in Iwa. He knew that Konoha would send a team to deal with him. He would defeat this team and make their Hokage realize they had no choice but to bow to his demands. As he was patting himself on the back, there was a commotion at the front gate or what was left of it.

“Sir! There is a team of Konoha ninja attacking the front gate!” One of his men reported to him. 

“Finally!” He grabbed his weapon and ran to the gate. He would defeat them and bask in the glory of his men. When he arrived ready for battle, his men had been pretty much beaten and caged. There was about a hundred identical blondes beating what was left of his men. Along with a pink hair girl, a pale faced male and what appeared to be two jonin. One of which was masked. This could only be Team seven.

“Come Konoha nin face the mighty Chin!”

One of the blonde ninjas said to the pink haired girl “Ladies first.” She took off like a shot headed for her target. When she was in range he threw out the weighted end of his kasuri kama, aiming to catch her feet taking her to the ground where he could finish her with the sycle end of his weapon. She easily dodged his attack, flipping into the air spinning to deliver a heel kick to his head. Just before the blow landed, the last thing to go through his mind was “Did she just wink at me.” And then darkness. 

A short while later.  
“I think you killed him Ugly.” He heard someone say.

“No way. That love tap was nothing compared to the hits I have taken from her.” Someone else said. 

”Well you are more hard headed than most.” a female voice said. His eyes fluttered open to see his men tied up. He was also tied up as well.

“Don’t worry. Some Iwa nin are here to take you back home. You might not like your new living arrangement, but it beats being dead.” The masked nin told him. He stood up and started giving out orders. 

“Naruto you and Tenzo help with any repairs needed. Sakura check for wounded, heal anyone who needs it. Sai you need to scout from the air to make sure reinforcements don’t come from the other village.” They all nodded a went to do their duties.

After everything was fixed and secured for the night. Naruto and Sakura were setting in the top loft of one of the storage barns. It was filled with straw and hay for livestock. “How did the repairs go?’ She asked.

“Not bad. Having a guy that make wood helps.” He told her with a bit of a chuckle. “Wish pale face would buzz off though.” Naruto and Sai didn’t get along all that well. He would be civil to him during missions, it made Kakashi’s life easier. But after the last time they worked together, they were all a bit cautious of him. Considering who Sai worked for caution was best.

“Ya, but we are stuck with him.” She told him resting her head on his shoulder. His hand moved to her leg, she held his hand figures intertwined. This is about as much intimate contact these two had while on a mission. They would stay this way until dinner, then it was guard duty for him and checking on what little wounded there was for her. All in all the mission was a success. After the defeat of Chin, most of his men had cut and ran. Leaving the other village pretty much intact. 

Back in the Leaf.  
They had just arrived and reported to Tsunade. She figured the mission wouldn’t be too difficult for them. Sakura gave him a quick kiss and headed to her parents house to say hi, then she would meet Naruto later on that night. So he headed home to check the mail and water the plants. He would also clean up and make something for dinner. On the way there he ran into Team Eight. Hinata seemed more standoffish then normal. She stuck close to Kiba and only said hi to him and asked how he was doing. The coverasion was light and they each went on their way. He did notice that Hinata was holding hands with Kiba, It was great that she was moving on. He wished them well. He undid the barrier seals that protected the door and the apartment. With what he was and how the village viewed him, it paid to be carefull. Unlocking the door, bent over to pick up the mail. It was the usual, bills, a letter from old man Tazuna and his family. There was one from Koyuki the leader of the Land of Snow/Spring. Priestess Shion didn’t write much. When she did she still asked if he would help with the next generation of Temple Priestess, now that was out of the question. Sakura would kill him if he even thought about it.

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower. He put on regular clothes, T-shirt, a pair of shorts. His apartment was kept clean for the most part. There were touches of Sakura here and there, medical books added to his shelf, her clothes in his closet and dresser. Bathroom had the biggest signs of her. She was becoming a big part of his life. Which given his profession could be he would have to prepare for. His enemies could use her against him. He walked from the room to the kitchen area to see what he had to make for dinner. His attention was drawn to his front door. Someone was knocking. 

“Hang on.” He hollered and opened the door. “Oh hey. Shika. What up?” He asked his long time friend. Moving out of the way to let him in. 

“Hey, Naruto. Just came by to talk about something and see how things are going. Nothing too troublesome.” Shutting the door behind him, he walked into the main part of the apartment. Naruto went back to the kitchen area to work on dinner. 

“Really? Things are great. Just got back from a mission, going to spend some time with Sakura, maybe get some training in tomorrow.” 

Shikamaru sighed. “Ya. About Sakura. You ever talk about what will happen if Sasuke comes back? She has had a thing for him since we were kids. Don’t want to see ya get hurt or anything.” He hated that he had to bring this up, but it needed to be addressed. 

Naruto just smirked. “Ya we have talked about it. Not to worried about the Teme stealing her away. She told me she chose me over him.” Naruto was a little worried about it. Hell he figured she would wise up and dump him because of what he was.

“And she is cool with…” Shikamaru added. Naruto knew what he was talking about.

“Ya, she is. Figure Ino told you about us?” Naruto knew Sakura would talk to Ino about their relationship, being best friends and all.

“Ya, she did. Look there are a few things to worry about. You have some powerful people after you for what you hold. Add in Sasuke doing whatever he is doing and you trying to bring him back home. What if something happens? Our life isn’t safe by any means.” His friend added. 

“Look Shika, I know you mean well, but I have no attention of letting anything happen. We will bring Sasuke back, I will beat the odds stacked against me.” 

“And with me around he has a better chance of doing that.” Sakura added.

Turning his head a bit, seeing her in the doorway. “Stuff can still happen and you won’t always be on the same missions all the time.” He added. 

“Ya, I know. And if you are worried about me dropping him when Sasuke comes back, don’t. I am done waiting for something that will never happen. I have my moment in the sun and I intend to keep it that way.” Sakura was not happy that people question things that happened between her and Naruto. “ I also know about what he holds and the odds stacked against him.” She added. 

“That is good. Look, Naruto is a friend. I just want to make sure he isn’t hurt is all. I assume that you guys have talked to Hinata about?” Shikamaru said.  
“Ya. Took both of us to get the point across. Kiba wasn’t thrilled to say the least.” Naruto rubbed his chin at the memory of the punch the dog handler had landed. 

They talked for a bit more, then Shikamaru left. Naruto had been quite while Sakura was watching him make dinner. She walked up to him. “You know you have nothing to worry about. I want to be with you, no one else.” He stopped what he was doing his shoulders sagged as he sighed. “Ya, I do.” She turned him around facing her. She could see the doubt in his eyes. Two delicate hand touched both of his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. She poured her love for him into it. She felt it returned and warm tears coming from his eyes. His lip quivered. A weak “I’m sorry.” made it to her ears before his arms encircled her , pulling her to him. He was hanging on to her for dear life. “I love you.” was said over and over. Her heart broke at the pain he was feeling. He was worried that she may leave him. She wouldn’t. He had become the most important thing in her world and she would do anything to keep him and fix whatever this village and world had done to him. 

A few hours later. They were setting on his futon feeding each other from a shared plate in between them. He had managed to finish making dinner. Of course that was after they had done other things. She had on a red silk robe that stopped just after her hips. He had on a pair of black boxers. They were just both enjoying each others company. 

“So. I was thinking maybe we could get some training in tomorrow and see how things go from there.” She told him. 

“Sounds good. You aren’t needed at the hospital?” He asked.

“Nope. Got the day off.” She smiled seeing the gears turn in his mind. One of the things that most didn’t see, Naruto was actually pretty smart. He wasn’t at the level of say Shikamaru. His mind was more quick and in the moment. He had honed his mind pulling pranks as a child. She often laughed at the thought of some of them. Yes she would heal the damage done to him a day at a time. She would love him, and help him become what she saw him to be. The future leader of their village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Hideaway.

A small, three room shack setting on top of the Hokage monument, in the only wooded area still left within the confines of the Hidden Leaf. Slept two of the rookie nine as they were called. The pink haired girl that lay on her side watching the blond haired man that she had fallen for sleep. Naruto Uzumaki had done the impossible yet again. He saved his village from a group of S-rank Ninja that had come for him. In the process he had almost lost complete control of the powerful tailed beast that was sealed inside him. She actually had thought she had lost him, it almost broke her. But here he was, sleeping like a stone. A few bandages here and there, covered wounds that had not healed yet. He had defeated Pien, the leader of the group that were after him for what he held, the Akatsuki. Effectively cutting the head off the snake and killing the body so to speak. Only time would tell. 

The shack that they were currently living in, once belonged to Naruto’s father who he had met for a brief time inside the seal, he helped him regain control. Now this was their home. She had been pretty much living with him for awhile now. Her parents didn’t mind in the least, and sense he had saved the village, most people were treating him like a normal human instead of something the scrapped off their sandals. There had been some near misses with the leadership. Lord Danzo had made a play for the Hokage chair, while Tsunade was recovering from basically healing everyone in the village while the battle was happening. Lucky for her the Lord of the Land of Fire had been in the village at the time to witness what had happened, and even with his ace in the hole, Danzo could not make it happen. The Fire Lord's will was strong enough to resist it. This also meant that he had let the cat out of the bag and was now warming a Anbu jail cell minus an arm and an eye. 

On a happier note Jiraiya, Naruto’s master survived his mission to the Hidden Rain. He lost an arm during that mission, but the quick thinking of Lord Fukusaku got him out with the information they needed. Naruto had returned from his sage training, but not in time to prevent the destruction of the village.So the village their home was being rebuilt. They were both allowed to rest. 

Naruto stirred a bit, two sleepy blue eyes fluttered open and looks up at her. He smiled up at her. “Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep.” She told him. He closed his eyes.

“Would love to, but we have company.” Naruto sat up and stretched, he was still sore from the battle. 

“Be out in a second Sasuke.” He stood up and grabbed a t-shirt. Putting it on, he gave Sakura his Sage coat to put on. She was only wearing a dark green tank top and her black biker shorts. He walked outside to see Sasuke Uchiha waiting, his back facing him. 

“Not good to show your back to an enemy.” He told the man that he considered a brother.

“If I considered you an enemy, then that advice would be valid, but I don’t.” He told his once teammate. 

“So, she finally figured it out?” His head turned, looking back. “You can come out Sakura.” 

She stepped out beside Naruto. “Yes, I figured it out. Not like you were here or anything.” 

“You know why I left.” He told her. She did, didn’t mean she liked it, but that was in the past. Their goal was to bring their teammate home and move on.

Naruto looked from Sakura back to Sasuke. “What is to stop me from capturing you right now, and turning you over to Tsunade. I imagine Anbu are on their way her as we speak. If I sensed you they would have as well.” 

Sasuke just smirked. “You know the reason. It is a trick I picked from you actually.”

“Figured. Your a shadow clone. Which means the real Sasuke is nowhere near here.” “So you here to chat, or check out the news you may have heard about things going on here?” 

 

“Both. You know what Elder Danzo did in the past right. He was responsible for what happened to my clan. He made it so anything Lord Third did to smooth things over, to set it right, couldn’t happen. He is the reason that I hated my brother. I killed him, gained the same eyes as his!” The more he talked about it the more anger he felt. 

“So you gained that?” Kakashi stepped out of the shadows. He had been keeping an eye on his students. 

“Yes. And if you know about that then you must have unlocked it as well.” The truth was he had a while ago. It was when his team mate Rin had died at his own hand. 

About that time a red headed woman in glasses walked up to Sasuke. “They’re getting close.” She told them. He nodded his head.

“Karin, This is my old team.” Pointing to each one in turn. “Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and our Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Guys this is Karin Uzumaki. He noticed Naruto’s reaction right away. 

“Hn. Didn’t realize I had any family left. Should have known though from the color of your hair.” Naruto said. The color was similar to his mothers. 

“Well I would love to stay and chat but the Anbu are about here, and I don’t want to be here when that happens.” At that time the two shadow clones poofed away and they were left standing there when the Anbu arrived.

After what seemed like forever. Naruto and Sakura were allowed to leave Tsunade’s office. She had set up her new seat of government in a two story building that was on top of the Hokage monument. It was the reason that the Anbu got there as fast as they did. 

“Naruto had a bit of a smile on his face, and was rather quite for him. “Ok, spill what is on your mind.” Sakura said. Finally tired of the silence. 

He looked over at her. “Just thinking about having family out there somewhere. It has just been me until recently.” She looked at him with the what about me look. “I said recently. Anywayit is just weird is all.” 

She guessed that going from no family to having one or two would be strange. They made there way to the cook tent to grab some food and then they would return to the Hide away for the night.

A week later.

Naruto was pretty much healed up. He was able to spar and train again, Jiriyia was doing better and with the threat of the Akatsuki gone for the most part. Thing started to get back to normal. Well as normal as it got for Naruto that is. They were walking to have dinner at the Hokage building. The village was being rebuilt but it was slow going even with the teams of builders and workers that had come from far and wide to help. At any rate they were walking together holding hands and just enjoying the calm that came seldom to people in their line of work. Naruto was dressed in black pants, an orange kimono top and his red sage coat. Sakura had a simple soft peach colored dress. Her hair pulled back in a loss bun, held in place with a senbon needle. It was the best she could come up with sense all they had owned before was destroyed when Pien had flattened everything. Of Course Naruto thought she was beautiful regardless. 

“Wonder what all the fuss is about?” Naruto asked. He didn’t mind having a meal with people. All though he spent many a meal time with the woman walking next to him. 

“Lady Tsunade wanted to be there, might be some V.I.Ps in village and they want to meet the Hero of the Leaf.” She laughed when he rolled his eyes at his new title.

“Giving me Chunnin was enough. Well that and the reward you gave me.” He told her with a foxy grin.

“I got something out of that as well you know.” She said a blush coming to her cheeks, looking away from him. It was true, Naruto always made sure she got what she needed out their nights together. 

They chatted as they walked. They soon arrived at the new seat of the village government at the moment. It looked more like a two story mansion then a seat of power. With the repairs still on going there wasn’t much choice. There were a few guards outside, He detected a few Anbu in the area as well, But if there were two teams stationed there would be more he couldn’t pick up on. Well if he used Sage Mode he could, but that took a bit to use. They walked inside and were greeted by Shizune. 

“Hey you two.” The medic and Hokage’s right hand told them. 

“What up Sis. Some big wigs here?” He asked 

She smiled. “A few, they are in the hall waiting. You may be surprised at who.” She ushered them to the hall. 

As they entered. Naruto and Sakura saw who was there. Old man Tazuna and his grandson Inari, The Daimyo from the land of Spring Koyuki Kazahana, And of course visiting from Suna Gaara the Kazekage of the village hidden in the Sand. They were both happy to see them. 

“Big Brother Naruto!” Inari yelled as he ran up to them. Giving the sage a big hug.

“Hey Inari. You helping the old man.” Naruto’s happily asked the boy he onced helped.

“He is.” Tazuna said walking up to them. “We are here to help rebuild your home as you helped us.” Turning to woman standing next to the hero. “Sakura. You have grown into a lovely young woman. I am glad you gave Naruto a chance, the other one didn’t suit you.” he said giving her a hug.

“Thank you Tazuna. Yes Naruto does suit me better.” Sakura told him. 

The beautiful dark haired Daimyo walked up to the pair. “You are all grown up. What happen to the loud mouthed boy that saved me years ago?” Koyuki asked. 

“Oh he is standing in front of you Lady Koyuki.” Sakura said with a bit of a smirk. He quickly deflated.

“No respect from the woman I love I see.” He said as she kissed his cheek and laughed.

“Got to keep your ego in check somehow.” She told him still laughing. 

“Haha. I am glad he found someone. You look great Sakura.” She told the pink haired woman beside her hero. Giving her a hug.

Lastly was Gaara. He walked up to his brother in all but blood. “It is good to see you, my friend.” They shook hands. When looking at the two you could the respect they held for each other. “Oh, I have that item you asked about.” He handed him a small red box. 

Naruto took it. “Thanks Gaara. Is Temari or Kankuro with you.” He asked. 

“Kankuro stayed behind to manage things while I am gone. Temari is somewhere. Probably with Shikamaru.” He told him. Temari and Shikamaru’s relationship is one of those really bad kept secrets. They both denied it, but everyone knew better.

As the night went on there was stories passed between friends that see each other rarely. Tsunade discussed things with Gaara and Jiraiya showed up at some point. He was recovering nicely. Tsunade even talked to Tazuna about a special project she wanted done. Eventually the two lovers stole away from the crowd to look at the stars. Sakura’s curiosity got the better of her.

“What was that box that Gaara gave you?” She asked. She was facing him and he had pulled her in close kissing her forehead. She loved it when he did that. It made her feel special and loved. 

“This box?” He pulled out of his pocket. “Open it and find out.” He told her. She took from his hand and opened it. Inside was a hair clip, red in color with a sakura flower made from small pink diamonds. Suna was known for it work with precious stones. She inhaled sharply. Looking up at him with surprise. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

“I ordered that before all of this stuff with Pien happened. You always keep moving the hair over your left ear and I thought I would get something to keep it up when your reading.” He took it out of the box and clipped her bangs back on her left side. “I guess Gaara found out about it and brought it with him.” He told her, his right hand on her cheek. Thumb wiping away tears that were starting to spill down her cheeks. She closed the distance between them. Putting all the love she held for him in to the kiss. 

By the entrance to the place they had dinner. “I guess they deserve to have things go their way now.” Tsunade told her former teammate and friend.

“Yes they do at that.” Jiraiya answered back.


End file.
